


Banana Shampoo

by Yviinfinite



Series: Doctor Who Has Ruined My Life [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, nine loves bananas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D





	Banana Shampoo

A sigh escaped your lips as the warm water washed over your body. You eyes were closed, and you hummed a little tune. It was good that the Doctor had brought you home for a day. After your first meeting and your hurried decision to travel with him you didn't really have time to relax. The Doctor had said he would come by to get you tomorrow noon. You should pack up everything you needed. Like your toothbrush. You grabbed your shampoo and squirted some of the pale yellow liquid into your head. The scent of bananas hit your nose, making you smile. "What a coincidence", you thought. You had bought that shampoo only one day before you met the doctor, which means you hadn't had the chance to try it yet. "Maybe I should take it with me" You massaged it into your scalp and then rinsed it out, leaving you to feel fresh and clean. "Mhh, no. I have shampoo in the TARDIS. I don't need two different ones." You stepped out of the shower. Then you dried yourself off and started packing.

The next day started slow. When you woke up you had expected to be in the TARDIS. You sat up abruptly and looked around. Then you shook your head and got up. You looked at the clock. "I still have three hours left." You shrugged and decided to clean up your home a little bit before the doctor came.

When the Doctor knocked on your door he smelled something weird. "Bananas?", he thought to himself. He didn't have the time to continue his thought. The door swung open to reveal you, beaming at him. He smiled right back. You stepped back to let the doctor in, seen as you just made lunch. As he stepped into your home the scent of delicious things hit his nose. Your cooking sure smelled nice. But there was still that weird banana scent that seemed to come out of nowhere. He sat down at your table. You hurried into the kitchen to get what you made. Two plates filled with food were in your hands when you came back. You placed one of them in front of the Doctor. That's when it hit him. You smelled like bananas. But why? You never smelled like that before.

You two ate in peaceful silence. Him still wondering why you smelled like bananas and you wondering why he didn't say anything yet. "Doctor? You okay?" He looked up to you, seeing your slightly worried features. "Yeah, it's just... why do you smell like bananas?" You laughed. "It's my shampoo. It was the only one I had here. If it bothers you that much I can wash my hair again in the TARDIS. I have a different one there" He looked at you. After that, you continued with your food without any other word.

You grabbed his plate as the Doctor caught your wrist. He pulled you down close to him and buried his nose in your hair, taking a deep breath in. You blushed, not knowing how to handle the situation. He released you, taking the plates from you and into the kitchen. "You should take it with you!", he yelled from there. "Why's that?" He poked his head out your kitchen. "Because I like it!" Then he smiled his goofy smile and vanished again. When he didn't hear your steps or your voice he poked his head out again. You still stood there, seemingly frozen in place. He walked up to you and cupped your face. "Didn't you hear me? I said you should go get it" You rolled your eyes at him, poking your tongue out. He smiled and leaned in close to press his lips against yours. Yep, you definitely should take that shampoo with you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
